Kiss The Rain
by Nobuko Hirano
Summary: Se arrepentía de nunca haber ido a esa parte de la casa, habría visto esa cosa antes, habría preguntado, habría conocido un aspecto de ella que nadie mas conocía, y sobre todo, habría escuchado antes aquella melodía tan hermosa que su mujer estaba tocando en esos momentos. Solo para él.


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° ~Kis the Rain~ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se arrepentía de nunca haber ido a esa parte de la casa, habría visto esa cosa antes, habría preguntado, habría conocido un aspecto de ella que nadie mas conocía, y sobre todo, habría escuchado antes aquella melodía tan hermosa que su mujer estaba tocando en esos momentos. Solo para él.

**Flas back**

La vida era aburridamente tranquila, de no ser por la desquiciada de Bra, que desde que aprendió a caminar no podía estar quieta un momento, ahora el desquiciado seria el.

Su vida se había vuelto algo mas calmada, ya no pasaba tanto en la cámara de gravedad, ahora perseguía a su pequeña hija de aquí allá, mientras su otro hijo pasaba por la difícil pubertad, y su esposa comenzaba a familiarizarse con dirigir la capsule corp.

Iba caminando en dirección a la cocina, cuando se topo con su esposa –cabe resaltar que de muy mal humor- haciéndola tirar el café sobre unos papeles que llevaba en la mano.

-¡DIOS VEGETA! Ten mas cuidado.- Dijo secando restos de café de su blusa.

-La que debería tener mas cuidado eres tu, que acaso no viste que venia en esta dirección.- Dijo el calmadamente tratando de iniciar una de sus discusiones.

-Mira, tu eres un mastodonte que siente el ki, ¿y no pudiste sentirme justo frente a ti?

-No.- Fue su simple respuesta.

-TU… Mira no voy a discutir hoy, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer.

Y así se fue, Vegeta se sentía algo frustrado, desde hacia días ya no "discutían" y si no "discutían" no tenían por que "reconciliarse", siguió su camino hacia el refrigerador y saco todo lo comestible que había en el.

Cuando giro a la mesa para disponerse a comerlo, vio sobre la mesa una hoja de papel, pensó en tirarla, pero algo le dijo que la mirara, la tomo en sus manos y la observo, en la parte de arriba la palabra Kiss the Rain, eso lo entendía, era el ingles para Beso de Lluvia o algo parecido, pero el resto no parecía tener sentido, eran puntos negros sobre líneas, no podían ser planos ni cálculos ni nada de su mujer, de seguro era alguna de las tareas de su hijo.

Arrugo la hoja y la lanzó en el cesto de basura, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cómo había cambiado desde que llego a la tierra, de ser el que era antes, habría quemado la hoja con su ki, mejor dejo de pensar en eso y se comió lo que había sacado, ya aprendería su hijo a cuidar mas sus tareas.

…

Eran las tres de la tarde y Bulma estaba vuelta loca buscando algo mientras Bra la miraba atentamente desde el sofá.

-¿Mamí?- Dijo ella intrigada por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Ahora no bebe, tengo que encontrar algo.

Estaba de rodillas buscando debajo de los sillones, mesas, y todo lo que se topaba en su camino.

…

Venia de su ultima sesión en la capsula de gravedad cuando encontró a su esposa de rodillas en el piso, y el tenia una vista periférica de todo su trasero.

-Creí que eso seria hasta la noche.- Dijo humorístico.

Al darse cuanta de que alguien estaba tras de ella, se levantó rápidamente con la cara realmente roja e instintivamente cubrió su trasero con las manos.

-¡DIOS VEGETA! No te oí entrar.

-Como sea, ¿Qué ratos estabas haciendo onna?

-Estaba buscando algo, una hoja.- Dijo reanudado la búsqueda

-"¿_Sera posible?" _¿De que era?

-Era de… de… ah… etto… un… UNOS PLANOS, SI, unos planos de un nuevo prototipo.

-¿A si? Y ¿como eran esos planos?

-Pues como son los planos, una gran cartulina azul con dibujos blancos.- Contesto poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Oh, entonces no era.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esta mañana vi una hoja en la mesa, pero no eran planos.- Comento "sin darle importancia" y comenzando a irse.

-¿Cómo era? Digo, a lo mejor si era.- Dijo de repente sobre saltada.

-Una hoja normal, blanca, con líneas negras, y sobre estas putos y círculos negros, pero obviamente no son planos.- La tenia atrapada, si quería la hoja de regreso tendría que decirle lo que era.

-ESA ES MI PAR… MIS PLANOS, esos son mis planos.

-¿Como pueden ser planos?

-Son de un circuito.

-Pero tu misma dijiste que era una cartulina azul.

-Pero…

-O me dices que era eso o no te digo donde esta.

Bra miraba desde el sofá como sus padres discutían, solo giraba a la cabeza hacia su mama, cuando ella hablaba, y hacia su papa cuando el hablaba.

-VEGETA, TU LO SABES, DIME DONDE ESTA.

-Dime que era esa hoja.

-No… no puedo decirte.

-¿Por qué?

-Es… algo personal.

-¿Desde cuando tu persona tiene secretos para mi que soy tu esposo?- Apropósito y suciamente utilizó el termino esposo sabiendo que ella se conmovería.

-Es vergonzoso.

-¿Qué me dices tu siempre? No me burlare.

-Ash, bien, se llaman partituras, y sirven para tocar música.

Vegeta no hiso ningún gesto ni articulo palabra, lo que para Bulma era claro indicio de que… no había entendido nada.

-Ah. Sígueme.

Lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo, la pequeña Bra solo vio como sus padres, tan metidos en ellos mismos, la dejaban olvidada en la sala, bajó del sofá y una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro, molestar a Trunks seria divertido.

En ese momento todo su malicioso plan se vino abajo, fue llevado fuera de la casa, ya en el laboratorio, Bulma presiono un botón –que el había visto, pero nunca presionado- y se abrió una puerta, en ella había unas escaleras las cuales bajaron y llegaron a un salón grande con muchos instrumentos de música, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue una enorme figura negra en el centro.

Bulma pudo notar su confusión y observo lo que el veía, la imponente figura de un piano de cola ante ellos, ella lo acerco a el y ambos se sentaron en el banco.

-Este instrumento se llama piano, y con estas teclas puedo tocar música.- Dijo pasando sus dedos por las blancas teclas.

-Toca.

-¿Qué?- dijo ella incrédula ante su repentina curiosidad.

-Que toque, quiero saber como funciona esta… este piano.

-N-no tengo la primera partitura, s-sin ella no puedo iniciar.- Dijo tratando de zafarse del problema.

Vegeta se volvió borroso y a los segundos estaba frente a ella con una hoja arrugada en la mano.

-¿POR QUE LA ARRUGASTE?- Reprocho Bulma quitándosela y estirándola.

-Pensé que era basura- Dijo simplemente-, Toca.

**Flash Back End**

Y así llegamos a este momento, sin poder poner ninguna escusa mas, ella había comenzado a tocar el piano hace un minuto y medio, y ya se había enamorado mas de esa loca mujer de cabellos azules, claro que eso no se lo admitía ni así mismo.

Una vez terminada la piesa Bulma tapo su rostro con sus manos.

-Vamos, dilo, es un asco.

-Fue… lindo.

Saco sus manos de su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, ¿él había dicho lindo? ÉL Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajins, ¿habia dicho LINDO?

-¿D-de verdad?

-No esta mal, ¿cuantas mas como esta tienes?

-Miles.

-Desde cuando tu…

-Desde los 13 años.

-Por que no…

-Me daba vergüenza, siempre pensé que dirías que era para débiles, y te reirías de mi.

-Quien mas..

-Solo mis padres, que pagaron las clases, bueno y ahora tu.

Ahora las palabras sobraban, solo se miraron y lentamente, sus rostros se acercaron, hasta fundirse en uno solo.

Se arrepentía de nunca haber ido a esa parte de la casa, habría visto esa cosa antes, habría preguntado, habría conocido un aspecto de ella que nadie mas conocía, y sobre todo, habría escuchado antes aquella melodía tan hermosa que su mujer había tocando hace momentos. Solo para él.

* * *

Mini epilogo.

Trunks corría por toda capsule corp. Cubriéndose de los rayos de ki, que su pequeña y "adorada" hermana le lanzaba.

-¡BRA YA PARA! Demonios, donde están mamá y papá cuando se les necesita.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° ~The End~ °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A mi padre y a mi nos gusta mucho la música clásica, y tenemos un juego, cuando escuchamos una canción linda cerramos los ojos y nos imaginamos un escenario, y cuando escuche esta, no me vino otra cosa a la mente que Bulma tocando el piano para Vegeta, la canción es de Yurima ( watch?v=jCSe66pWNmc) escúchenla, espero les guste, y si tienen comentarios, (ya sea de la canción o el one-shot) dejen reviews, BESOS Bulma.


End file.
